


The Worst Mistake

by Snakesareprettycooltbh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, is this crack or fluff, some really background sieglizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakesareprettycooltbh/pseuds/Snakesareprettycooltbh
Summary: The world's first Ciel/Lau Valentine's Day ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed a short break from my current fic, so here's some light hearted valentines day fun. Please give me love and attention through kudos and comments, because I'm sad and thrive off the validation of strangers on the internet. Anyways, thanks for reading my terrible content, I love y'all for it.

Ciel considered telling Lau about Valentine's Day to be the worst mistake of his life. To fully appreciate the magnitude of this, you have to consider the other mistakes he had made in his life. For example, selling his soul was definitely big on that list. So when selling his soul was not at the absolute top of the list, it was clear that the whole telling Lau about Valentine's Day thing was a pretty big mistake.

Said mistake took place on February thirteenth, when Ciel was sixteen years old. It was a result of circumstance, timing, and a terrible lack of judgement on Ciel's part.

The circumstance was that Lizzy was going further with the festivities and decorations than ever before. The reason for this was that she felt guilty over leaving Ciel alone for Valentine's day. Ciel had reassured her that she really didn't need to, that he was happiest doing work alone, and she was happiest with Sieglinde, but she wasn't having it. 

It would be relevant to mention the events of about half a year earlier to explain Lizzy's uncharacteristic abandonment of Ciel on the most romantic holiday of the year.

Ciel generally prided himself for being observant. As a result, he noticed how Lizzy and Sieglinde had been mooning over each other ever since they met. Despite having no romantic feelings for her, Ciel loved Lizzy with all his heart. The last thing he wanted was for to be unhappy.

Therefore, he had called her into his office one day to tell her that he didn't care that she was hopelessly in love with someone else and he was perfectly happy with them continuing to be close friends with a marriage of convenience while she pursued happiness with Sieglinde or whoever else. She didn't take this well.

Still, Ciel knew that it was the only way for her to be happy, so he continued to reassure her that it was fine for the next two months. Eventually, she broke down and admitted that Ciel was right. With a certain amount of pride (of course he was right, he was always right!), Ciel helped set them up and sat back to enjoy seeing his friends being so happy. Not that he'd admit that, of course. He couldn't let any rumours of him having a heart get out. It would put the Phantomhive name to shame.

Convincing her to spend the day with Sieglinde had been another win for him, but he hadn't anticipated the amount of decorating she'd do to make up for it. It couldn't be helped though.

The circumstance was Lau choosing to drop in just as Lizzy had finished putting up the last of the lacy hearts. 

"Hey earl!" he exclaimed, bursting in the door in his usual disruptive style. Ciel only had a second to wonder why these things happened to him before Lau continued talking. He did that a lot actually. Continue talking. Talk. In general.

"What's with all the decorations?" he asked curiously. So, here came the lack of judgement part. Ciel, regrettably, told him.

"It's for Valentine's Day, you idiot."

"Eh? What's that?"

"How do you not know, Lau? You've lived here long enough. Never mind. It's a holiday about celebrating whoever you're in love with, I suppose? People decorate for it and give each other little cards called Valentines. They usually say something sweet and are decorated nicely? If you want to know more, find someone else to bother about it, I have work to do." he grumbled.

He had assumed that would be the end of it. However, the next morning, he started to find the Valentines. 

"Sebastian, why are there papers on my bed?" he muttered as he woke up.

"What's this in the stove?" Bard asked, mid morning.

Mey Rin squeaked when ten fell out of the curtains.

"Who put these in the green house?" Finny wondered out loud to himself.

"There are an awful lot of these." Snake commented, before adding "Says Emily."

Sebastian dumped an armful of the Valentines on Ciel's desk. "I believe these are for you." he said dryly as Ciel groaned.

It was obvious that they were all from Lau. Firstly, they were all in his handwriting. Secondly, no one else would have dared to address a note of any sort to him that used the blatant innuendos that were on at least ten of the Valentines. 

As well the vaguely sexual valentines, there were also twenty with bad puns, fifteen with oddly nice compliments, five with insults, eight that were written in a different language and alphabet with no translation to be found, and one that only had a stick figure in the middle of the page. 

Ciel wasn't quite sure how to react to the whole thing, so he stuffed them in a box and pretended the whole thing never happened. When Sebastian asked why he didn't just throw them out, Ciel told him to shut up. Sebastian, good butler as he was, complied. Not without a smirk or two, though.

He assumed that it would be a one time thing, but that was apparently the wrong assumption to make. The next year, the amount of valentines in obscure places had doubled. Ciel had to admit he was impressed by how many places Lau had managed to put them. Maybe Ran Mao had helped. Maybe the guy was weirdly agile. He was full of surprises, after all. The fact that he got one on the chimney was admittedly impressive though.

When Lau showed up at the manor late that day, Ciel decided that ignoring it wasn't working and he'd have to say something.

"You need to stop giving filling my house with paper." he said over his tea. "It's a waste, and it takes time to throw them all out."

"Aw, you don't keep them?" Lau whined. Ciel blushed, determined not to admit that he had them all in a box. He wasn't even sure himself why he had kept them.

Alas, Lau was observant. "Or perhaps you did keep them, and you're just too proud to admit it, huh earl?" he suggested with a smirk. Ciel silenced him with a glare.

The third year after he had made the mistake of telling Lau about Valentine's day, Ciel woke up expecting a multitude of bizarre little papers. He was ready to complain. H e was ready to whine about it. He was ready to tell Lau off.

What he wasn't ready for was a total lack of valentines and a consequent empty feeling in his chest. There were no thinly veiled sexual comments. No compliments, no insults. Not even a stick figure. 

In a sane world, Ciel should have felt relief. However, the world wasn't sane and Ciel felt the most bizarre feeling of disappointment over it. When Lau showed up later, Ciel brought it up.

"You didn't give me any valentines this year." he stated accusingly. Lau shrugged. 

"Wasn't it you who told me not to?"

"Yeah, but-"

Suddenly Lau grinned. "You liked them didn't you, lord earl? You're just too proud to admit it."

"No, I-" Ciel started before stopping in his tracks. He had liked them. For some godforsaken and completely irrational reason he had liked them. Not because they were good though. They had been awful. No, he liked them because they were from Lau. He came to a conclusion even worse than the fact that he liked the valentines. He liked Lau.

This was awful. Terrible. Disgusting. Illogical. Irrational. Completely idiotic and generally no ones fault but his own. Then, he looked at Lau who was still smiling like an idiot. Maybe this wasn't that bad.

This wasn't the end of his bad decisions regarding Lau over the course of the next year. He started sitting beside Lau on the sofa when he came over to visit. Heck, he started inviting Lau over to visit. He started sitting closer to Lau. 

He didn't object when Lau started putting his arm around him as they talked. He didn't struggle when Lau hugged him from behind whenever he came over, and only rolled his eyes when he called him adorable. 

Then, of course, there was the whole kissing incident. In some moment of complete thoughtlessness and obvious bad taste, coupled with a certain amount of curiosity, Ciel had leaned up and pressed his lips to Lau's as they sat together on the couch. He couldn't explain why he did it. However, he didn't regret it nearly as much as he thought he should have. In fact, it had been rather nice.

The one kiss turned into regular kisses. Sitting together? They kissed. Meeting up? They locked lips. Leaving at the end of the day? Sucking face was bound to occur. Working on an investigation? There was bound to be a smooch or two. 

Although on some level Ciel wondered why he was doing this, on another level, he wondered why he hadn't always been doing this. It certainly wasn't a half bad way to pass the time. 

Soon, February rolled around again. Ciel woke up to the crinkling sound of paper. Opening his eyes, he could spot at least three red slips of it. He opened one to see familiar writing. 

Later that day when Lau arrived, Ciel stormed into the room with an armful of valentines. "Telling you about Valentine's day was the worst mistake of my life." he stated.

Lau came over to pull him into a kiss. "Of course, earl. I'm sure." he teased, punctuating it with another peck. Despite still scowling, and against his wishes and morals, Ciel kissed him back. This was such an unfortunate state of things. He couldn't bring himself to regret it at all.


End file.
